


Le cose rosa sono da femmine

by Yahohel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahohel/pseuds/Yahohel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt è al centro commerciale con i suoi genitori, quando si accorge di una bambino che piange seduto su una panchina e decide di andare a consolarlo.<br/>[Baby!Klaine]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cose rosa sono da femmine

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, amori belli :) Probabilmente non vi ricordate di me, ma ho già scritto un altro paio di OS Klaine, e sono tornata con questa baby! Perché è vero che li amo in tutte le salse, ma quando sono piccoli mi fanno una tenerezza assurda e devo per forza scrivere di loro *spuccia*  
> Questa OS è nata perché nella mia Coca-Cola c’era una cannuccia azzurra, e non fucsia come al solito (Darren is everywhere). Quindi sì, tutto è nato da una fottutissima cannuccia e io come al solito sono partita per la tangente, dando alla Cannuccia tipo due righe XD

 

**Le cose rosa sono da femmine**

Kurt non era un bambino difficile. Certo, capitava anche a lui di fare i capricci per qualcosa – come quando suo padre non voleva comprargli le scarpe con il tacco che voleva, ad esempio – ma non era mai stato uno di quelli che piangevano trascinati dalla mamma. Saràche a lui piaceva andare a fare shopping con sua madre - c’erano davvero tanti bei vestiti al centro commerciale - ma proprio non capiva tutti quei bambini urlanti nei camerini, che al primo momento di distrazione dei genitori correvano ai giochi gonfiabili o alle macchinine a gettoni.

Per questo, quando vide un bambino che piangeva su una delle panchine del negozio, non esitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo per tutto quel dramma: era solo questione di qualche ora, il tempo di comprare qualche bel vestito, e poi avrebbe potuto tornare a giocare nel fango, se era questo che voleva.

Dando un’altra occhiata, però, vide che il bambino che piangeva era solo, e non c’erano i suoi genitori in vista. _Forse per scappare alla “prova costume” si era perso,_ pensò Kurt.

Voleva andare a consolarlo. Il centro commerciale era un posto molto grande, era ovvio fosse spaventato. Anche lui una volta si era perso, però le commesse di un negozio lo avevano tenuto con loro fino a quando sua madre non era corsa, in lacrime, a riprenderlo. Erano state anche felici di liberarsene, in realtà; disturbava i clienti con i suoi commenti sugli abbinamenti, e voleva convincerle a cambiare d’abito i manichini.

Ma questo bambino era solo solo, e nessuno sembrava preoccuparsene. Perciò diede un’occhiata a i suoi genitori vicino a una vetrina di gioielli, sentendo chiaramente Burt sbuffare alle richieste di sua moglie, “Hai degli orecchini identici a casa!” – era certo avrebbe ceduto, ad ogni modo – e si avvio verso la panchina, osservando il suo occupante più attentamente.

Era un ragazzino piccolo, più basso di lui – i suoi piedi erano molto lontani dal toccare terra, mentre i suoi ci arrivavano quasi, ma _forse era quella panchina ad essere alta_ – con una massa informe di capelli ricci neri e due sopracciglia dalla forma triangolare, aggrottate per le lacrime.

Il bambino guadagnò molti punti, quando Kurt notò che aveva un meraviglioso papillon blu a puntini bianchi, abbinato ai pantaloni. Forse era stato a qualche cerimonia importante. Nessun bambino che conosceva si vestiva così.

Non poté fare a meno di sperare che ne avesse altri, di papillon, perché gli stavano davvero bene. E poi erano il suo accessorio preferito, insieme alle cinture.

“Quel papillon è bellissimo” esordì, sedendosi accanto a lui. Aveva ragione, non era la panchina ad essere alta.

Il bambino si girò di scatto, spaventato, con le lacrime che ancora gli rigavano le guance. Poi si rilassò, e sorrise.

“Grazie, ne ho tanti altri a casa.” Fece imbarazzato, in risposta.

“Anch’io! Sono uno dei miei accessori preferiti” disse Kurt fieramente.

“Che cosa significa “accessori”?” chiese l’altro, piegando la testa da un lato.

“Non lo so di preciso” ammise Kurt, imbarazzato “sonoborse, cinture, cravatte, cose così, immagino. La mamma lo dice sempre quando mi legge Vogue”

“Anche mia mamma legge Vogue” considerò il più basso “ma non con me. Dice che è una rivista da donne” aggiunse triste “però a me piace: ci sono tanti bei vestiti e accessori!” concluse sorridendo sull’ultima parola appena imparata.

“Non è da donne, anche a me piace” ribatté Kurt, poi sorrise e gli tese la mano “Io sono Kurt”

“Blaine” fece l’altro, stringendola tra le sue e sorridendogli di rimando.

“Hai un bel sorriso” 

“Anche tu” Blaine sorrise di più.

“Perché piangevi?”

Il sorriso di Blaine si spense. “Mi sono perso. Ero in un negozio con mamma e papà e stavo provando un bellissimo papillon fucsia, quando ho sentito papà e mamma parlare. Dicevano che a un bambino non dovrebbero piacere le cose rosa, perché sono da femmine” il suo sguardo si fece ancora più triste “Sono scappato” concluse tirando su con il naso.

Kurt gli strinse la mano, facendogli alzare gli occhi, e poi sorrise. “Anche a me piace il rosa. Però sono un maschio, non sono una femmina” disse sicuro.

“Quindi?” gli occhi di Blaine erano in cerca di rassicurazione.

Kurt scosse la testa “Non lo so. Forse dovrei chiedere a papà. Una volta lui mi ha visto leggere Vogue, ma non ha detto che era da femmine” ricordò “Mi ha chiesto solo quale di quegli abiti credevo sarebbe stato meglio alla mamma” concluse con un sorriso, alzandosi e tendendogli la mano.

Blaine la guardò un attimo, poi l’afferrò.

*

Quando Burt vide Kurt venire verso di lui mano nella mano con un ragazzino abbastanza spaurito sorrise.

Primo, aveva distratto Elizabeth da gioielli che lui di certo non poteva permettersi. Secondo, Kurt aveva quello sguardo in cerca di risposte che era abituato a vedere ogni volta che i bambini del quartiere lo prendevano in giro per il suo servizio da tè.

Questa era una classica situazione da Papà Burt.

“Ehi, figliolo” lo salutò “Chi è il tuo amico?”

Kurt sorrise “Lui è Blaine. Si è perso”

Ok, forse questa volta la questione era un po’ più complicata. Perciò si inginocchiò fino ad arrivare alla stessa altezza dei due bambini e chiese “Mentre aspettiamo i tuoi genitori, vi va di prendere un frullato?”

*

L’altoparlante aveva già mandato il messaggio per i genitori di Blaine, e loro erano al Bar in attesa.

Durante la strada, Kurt gli aveva spiegato la situazione, ogni tanto chiedendo conferma al ragazzino riccioluto ancora stretto alla sua mano e ora Burt, seduto a uno dei tavolini, stava riflettendo sulla risposta da dare.

Diede un’occhiata ai due che chiacchieravano allegramente di fronte ai loro bicchieri insieme ad Elizabeth e sorrise. 

Forse aveva la risposta.

*

“Sai, questa cannuccia è dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi” fece Blaine a un certo punto, facendo arrossire Kurt. “Anche se i tuoi occhi sono più belli” sorrise.

“La tua cannuccia è verde, ma non è dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi” disse dopo un po’ Kurt.

Blaine lo guardò confuso, e piegò la testa da un lato “Di che colore sono i miei occhi?” chiese, allora.

“Un po’ verdi, un po’ marroni, un po’ dorati” Kurt lo osservò attentamente “sembrano _miele_ ” concluse, arrossendo furiosamente.

Elizabeth rise, e accarezzò la guancia scarlatta del figlio, per poi allungarsi verso il marito.

“Qualcuno qui si è innamorato” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Burt sorrise, occhieggiando ai due che si lanciavano sguardi imbarazzati. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere Blaine come genero, si disse, prima di maledirsi per il pensiero. Avevano 6 anni e lui faceva progetti per la loro vita futura. Ma qualcosa gli disse che il ragazzo avrebbe passato _il test del fucile._

“Blaine” lo chiamò, distogliendolo dalla sua conta delle lentiggini di Kurt. Entrambi arrossirono. Si compiacque mentalmente.

“I tuoi dovrebbero essere qui tra poco, il centro commerciale è grande, ma non ci vuole molto”

Il bambino si rabbuiò.

“Cosa c’è? Non vuoi che i tuoi ti vengano a prendere?” chiese.

“Non voglio lasciare Kurt” rispose semplicemente. 

Burt osservò suo figlio arrossire, poi ridacchiò “Puoi venire a casa nostra quando vuoi”

Blaine sorrise raggiante, per poi rabbuiarsi. “I miei non me lo permetteranno”

“Perché no?” Kurt lo guardò.

“Vogliono che frequenti gente di alto rango” rispose tentennando su parole evidentemente non sue.

Kurt si intristì.

“Credo che riusciremo a convincerli, non ti preoccupare” disse Burt guardando la moglie. “Ora però passiamo al problema principale: perché sei scappato” aggiunse serio.

“Sai, Blaine, spesso i genitori pensano di sapere cosa è meglio per i figli, e credono di poter decidere per loro, ciò che è giusto e ciò che non lo è. Ora non ti sto dicendo di disubbidire ai tuoi genitori, ma ci sono cose che puoi conoscere solo tu e loro non possono dirtele.”

Blaine lo ascoltava concentrato, senza rendersi conto di aver afferrato la mano di Kurt.

“Se a te piace il rosa, loro non possono convincerti del contrario o dirti che è _sbagliato_ , perché non è a loro che deve piacere ma a te. E se a te piace, loro non possono farci nulla.”

“Quindi se a me piace Kurt e voglio vederlo tutti i giorni loro non possono farci nulla?” chiese Blaine, pendendo dalle sue labbra. 

Kurt arrossì ancora. 

“Loro possono impedirti di vederlo, ma se lo fanno solo perché a te piace e loro non vogliono, allora non è giusto” rispose Elizabeth dolcemente.

“Però possono farlo” disse Blaine abbattuto, chinando la testa.

Kurt gli accarezzò i capelli e gli sorrise.

“Sì, possono, ma sta a te fargli capire che non è giusto” disse Elizabeth “Tu devi essere te stesso, Blaine” gli sorrise.

“E loro devono amarti per come sei” aggiunse Burt.

*

Quando l’altoparlante li chiamò, avvertendoli che i genitori di Blaine erano all’ingresso, Kurt e Blaine erano ancora mano nella mano, e così uscirono dal Bar.

Quando la madre di Blaine li vide guardò il marito e gli bisbigliò qualcosa all’orecchio. Lui sospirò, ma sorrise. Dopotutto sua moglie aveva ragione.

Burt e Elizabeth gli andarono incontro, presentandosi, mentre i due bambini erano ancora dietro, con le mani ancora intrecciate, restii a lasciarsi.

“Blaine, vieni qui” lo chiamò la madre. Lui lanciò un’ occhiata impaurita a Kurt, che gli strinse la mano di rimando, cercando di infondergli coraggio.

Fece qualche passo avanti.

“Sei scappato, ed eravamo terrorizzati” cominciò il padre “Quindi forse non te lo meriti, ma ti abbiamo preso qualcosa” sorrise, porgendogli un pacchetto.

Blaine li guardò incredulo, poi si concentrò sull’involucro, provando ad aprirlo e fallendo miseramente con lo scotch. Kurt ridacchiò, si avvicinò e staccò i pezzetti di adesivo che tenevano insieme la carta, poi glielo riconsegnò, guadagnandosi una linguaccia.

Il pacchetto conteneva un papillon. Quello fucsia, che voleva tanto.

“Sai, abbiamo visto che ti piaceva, quindi…” borbottò il padre, prima di venir abbracciato dal figlio.

“Credevo che il rosa fosse da _femmine_ ” mugugnò Blaine contro la sua coscia, alzando lo sguardo da un genitore all’altro.

Il padre si abbassò. “Sai, _forse_ il rosa è un colore da femmine, ma a noi non importa. Sul serio!” aggiunse in risposta allo sguardo dubbioso del figlio “Tu sei il mio ometto e se vuoi vestirti di rosa puoi farlo. Ma sappi che non a tutti potrebbe piacere e avranno da ridire su come sei”

“Per questo non volevate che mi piacesse il rosa?” chiese Blaine.

“Sarebbe stato più facile, sì” ammise l’altro “ma se tu sei così, a noi sta bene” concluse sorridendo.

“Bene” fece Blaine allontanandosi “Perché non mi piace solo il rosa. Mi piace anche Kurt” aggiunse prendendo per mano l’altro, fieramente.

Tutti risero. “Sì, ce n’eravamoaccorti” sorrise sua madre.

“E allora cosa hai detto a papà prima?” chiese curioso.

La donna lanciò uno sguardo al marito che annuì. “Che sareste davvero un bella coppia” rispose, facendo imbarazzare i due bambini.

“Mamma!” si lamento Blaine, rosso peperone, nascondendo il viso contro Kurt, facendo ridere tutti.

*

Quando le due famiglie si separarono, Blaine era molto triste.

Perciò si staccò dai suoi genitori e corse dietro agli Hummel. 

“Kurt! Kurt!” urlò con il fiatone, facendo girare il bambino a guardarlo interrogativo.

“Io… Ecco… Volevo darti questo” disse imbarazzato, porgendogli il papillon fucsia “Così non ti dimenticherai di me” abbassò lo sguardo.

Kurt sorrise e lo abbracciò, sussurrandogli un _“non mi dimenticherò mai di te”_ all’orecchio. Si staccò e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia. 

“Mi mancherai” 

“Anche tu”

I genitori, osservandoli diventare di tutte le sfumature di rosso possibili, pensarono fosse meglio dire qualcosa.

“Beh, tanto vi vedrete stasera” disse Burt.

I due ragazzini si voltarono di scatto “Sul serio?” chiesero in coro.

“Certo” ridacchiò Burt “Ho invitato la famiglia di Blaine a casa nostra per cena”

Blaine si voltò verso i suoi genitori, che sorrisero in risposta. “E Kurt e i suoi verranno domani, a pranzo” aggiunse sua madre.

“Potrete vedervi quando vorrete” confermò il padre.

I due bambini si abbracciarono felici, sotto gli occhi inteneriti di tutti.

_Si, quel ragazzo avrebbe decisamente passato il test del fucile,_ pensò Burt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
